


Peridot springs a leak

by yolk_sac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Egg Hell, Gen, Lactation, boobs, honkers, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolk_sac/pseuds/yolk_sac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peridots boobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot springs a leak

So much for a nice day out. It was supposed to be Peridot's reward for being good, but like always, her body had other plans. She sat huddled in the corner of the bathroom, a bright blue blush spread across her face.

It started like any other day on the boardwalk. Steven bought Peridot all her favorite sweets and let her play the balloon dart game. He never let her play the balloon dart game, not after she accidentally threw the dart at the man behind the counter.

Peridot was sitting content, nibbling on her frozen banana on a stick, when a shrill noise behind her made her ears perk. It was a human infant, sitting in its stroller with no mother around. Peridot was intrigued. She traipsed forward on all fours until she was sitting face to face with the baby. It was ugly, a little weird smelling, but she was inexplicably drawn to it. She extended her finger and poked the infant on the cheek. It cooed and smiled at her, and Peridot couldn't help but to smile back.

It was such a pudgy little thing. Peridot wondered if her babies would be fat, too. Would they have wispy hair as well? Wide, toothless smiles? They were so close to hatching, she couldn't wait to meet them.

While lost in thought, Peridot began to feel a pins and needles sensation in her breasts. She looked down to find two wet blotches on her shirt forming over each one. She shrieked, scampering away to find the nearest bathroom.

And so there she was, embarrassed and confused by her body's new trick. She slid down her tank top and tentatively touched her breast. It was tender, which wasn't anything new – her breasts had been tender since she had fallen pregnant almost a year ago. But now a steady stream of opaque fluid sprayed out in an arch as she indented the skin with her finger.

She had never seen _anything_ like this before. She laid her eggs, she thought she was done with these mysterious bodily changes. She dabbed at the fluid with her finger and brought it to her nose. It was rich, packed with too many minerals for her to identify each one by smell. Their combined odor was alluring, unlike anything she had ever smelled before.

Peridot was just about to pop her finger into her mouth when a knock on the bathroom door made her jump. “Peridot? Are you okay?” Steven's familiar voice called out. “You've been in there for a while.”

“Yes, I'm fine,” Peridot lied as she pulled her top back up. She crossed her arms snugly across her chest, a futile attempt to cover the growing wet spots over each breast. “You can come in.”

“Actually, I can't,” Steven said, shuffling his feet outside the door. “That's the women's bathroom. You're gonna have to come outside.”

Peridot frowned. It was a beautiful summer day and the boardwalk was bustling. She didn't want any human to see her like this. Humans were terribly nosy. When she was pregnant they'd always come up to her, their wandering hands making their way onto her belly. They would ask her things like 'how far along are you,' or 'is it a boy or a girl?' It was endearing the first time, but by the tenth it took everything in her to not snap.

The bathroom door creaked open and Peridot poked her head out. Steven was waiting just outside, a worried look on his face. “You've been in there for a while, is something wrong?”

“My body is doing something weird again,” Peridot explained as she exited the bathroom. She unfolded her arms and pointed at the wet spots on her shirt. “It won't stop. What do I do?” Peridot's face burned. Ideally, Steven wouldn't have been the first one she told. He was a good kid but he knew even less about gem anatomy than she did.

Steven's eyes shot wide open. “I... think that might be a question for Pearl.”

–

“Why, you're lactating!” Pearl exclaimed. “Apparently gems _are_ capable of it! Fascinating!” She groped and prodded at Peridot's chest. Peridot would have complained, but her privacy had been violated by Pearl dozens of times since she laid. She had grown used to it.

“It's normal?”

Pearl chortled. “Of course it's normal! What, did you think there was something wrong with you?” She finally removed her hands from Peridot's bosom. “Mammals on this planet do it to feed their young. It seems we're not so different, after all.”

Pearl went on to explain that gemlings' toothless jaws wouldn't be strong enough to break rocks containing their needed minerals. Peridot's job was to ingest their minerals for them, her body processing the nutrients before secreting them as a digestible liquid: milk.

A smile crept its way across Peridot's lips. She wasn't even aware her body could do such things. It was all so self-sacrificing but god, she loved it. She was doing things that no other gem had done for millennia. The circumstances weren't exactly ideal, they never were, but she couldn't help but to be proud.

Later that night, Pearl's words echoed in Peridot's head as she incubated her eggs. _We do it to feed our young._ She pressed her nose against one of the eggs, imagining the gemling inside to be just as the human baby on the pier. She would have wide eyes, a toothless grin, and tiny hands whose grip perfectly encapsulated one of her fingers. She'd be perfect, no doubt. Peridot imagined cradling her to her chest, nurturing her as nature intended.

And then she started leaking again

 


End file.
